


Drunk!Swap Papyrus x Fell!Papyrus

by Angsty_Fluff_Writer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Edge Loves Swearing, Look At These Gay Boys, M/M, Not As Much As He Loves His Babe Though, One Drunk Boy and One Angery Boy, Slightly-Tsundere Edge? Yes Please, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Fluff_Writer/pseuds/Angsty_Fluff_Writer
Summary: Edge sent his lazy boyfriend to the Underswap's SHOP to get groceries and Stretch ends up getting home drunk. ...That's pretty much it. What else is there to say?





	Drunk!Swap Papyrus x Fell!Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Hinted NSFW, but not enough for it to be completely NSFW. Edge also loves his colorful vocabulary.

Edge gave a low growl, glaring at the clock on the oven. It was 12:37 at night. His lover was supposed to be back with food SIX HOURS AGO. He was already dressed in his muscle tee and jeans; his usual night attire. He checked his phone to see that, unsurprisingly, that bastard never returned his calls. Edge knew that the surface was much larger than in the Underground, but it’s not that difficult to go to the grocery store.

“Fucking son of a bitch,” Edge snarled, tossing his phone onto the couch.

As if on cue, the front door slammed open and an orange-hoodied lazyass stumbled inside. With a small hiccup, Swap leaned back against the door to close it, almost tripping over his own feet. Edge rewarded his counterpart’s presence with an ice-cold glare, angrily folding his arms over his chest.

“You fucking son of a bitch!” The edgelord scolded, his tone dripping with fury. “How fucking hard is it to go buy groceries?! And WHERE ARE THE FUCKING GROCERIES?!?”

Stretch hazily glanced up at Edge and gave him a doofy smile. “H-heeey, Eeedgy~” He hiccuped again, letting out a small giggle.

The ex-guardsman examined his lover’s features, taking note of the orange tint on Swap’s cheekbones and the stumble in his step. …The bastard was drunk. It took him that damn long to get drunk on whatever-the-fuck and stagger on home? Ugh- Edge gave another snarl, marching up to the other and roughly grabbing onto his hoodie. He pulled the lazier Papyrus’s face close to his, his snarling growing louder, ignoring the hideous stench of drugs that his lover was emitting.

“You are so fucking useless, I swear to Asgore. I gave you a simple job-a SIMPLE JOB-and you go and–” He was cut-off by Stretch clinking his alcohol-reeking teeth against his freshly-brushed ones.

Edge felt his soul flip in his ribcage as his entire body stiffened from the skeleton-kiss. Mortified by this action, he shoved Swap away and wiped his mouth, the taste of beer contaminating his mouth. He muttered obscenities as a rosy-red blush blossomed on his own pointed cheekbones and the drunken skeleton giggled once more. Before he could come up with a snappy comeback or declaring how revolting the drunkard’s taste was, Stretch threw himself at Edge again. The lazy skeleton smelled like he took a tour in a cigarette factory and dove into a pool of beer. If the edgelord had guts, he would have felt the urge to regurgitate them out.

“G-get the fuck off of me,” He gave a low growl, attempting to shove his intoxicated counterpart off a second time. “You’re drunk and you smell horrid. Take a fucking shower-”

A sudden grip on his hips cut the edgelord off, making him gasp in surprise. For a drunken lazyass, Stretch had a tough grip. Somehow. The ex-guardsman’s soul pulsed as foreign bony fingers skillfully traced his sides, sending a small shiver up and down the his spine. Why did Stretch have to be so touchy when he gets drunk? And why his hips?

“Shut the hell up~” Swap purred softly, bringing his face closer to Edge’s neck.

Blood-red eyelights shrunk when the Terrible Papyrus felt the hot breath of his counterpart on his totally-not-sensitive neck. He tried to push the other away, his face lighting up like a damn stoplight. That is until his back hit the wall and his arms were brought up over his head. Edge blinked several times, peering into Honey’s eyesockets. In all his years of knowing the lazyass, he never expected him to be so…not lazy. Usually, the Terrible Papyrus was the one doing the dominating; not Swap.

“S-Stretch,” the edgelord growled, “get the h-hell off of me before I kick your ass.”

“How about,” Stretch summoned his magic tongue, teasingly licking along the other’s neck, “no..?”

A shudder rocked through Edge. His entire body tensed up as his soul did multiple flips in his ribcage. Curse his neck’s sensitivity to the deepest depths of hell. The edgelord gave another growl only to have it converted to a small whine with another lick. And another. And another. His not-needed breath became hitched right away and he tilted his head to expose more of his neck. Of course, he hated himself for being so weak, but he didn’t want him to stop. Not now, anyway.

It seemed that Honey caught on to his sudden change in behavior because he chuckled with a small hiccup and began nipping on a single touchy vertebra. “Not such a pissy guy now, are ya?~”

Edge refused to let a drunken ashtray win in this situation. But god damn, the nipping got to him. He gave an empty snarl to mask another whine that threatened to escape. By now, the ex-guardsman’s skull felt fuzzy and the gentle bites from Swap made his scarred bones feel like static. He began to give into the other’s touch, wrapping his arms around his counterpart’s neck and leaning into his wandering hands as if asking for more. Much to his displeasure, his nonverbal wish wasn’t granted as Stretch pulled away with his tongue sticking out.

“Feelin’ better?~” He growled playfully and nuzzled Edge.

This was rewarded with a non-playful growl in return. “Fuck you, Swap..”

There was a snort. “Gladly~” However before he had the chance to continue to melt his tsundere boyfriend's bones into putty, the lazy skeleton fell limp onto the other.

Edge blinked several times and huffed, holding a passed-out Swap in his arms with a burning-red tint on his face. With a grunt, he managed to pick the other up bridal-style and proceeded to carry him up to their bedroom. How he was gonna take care of the tingling feeling in his body wasn’t exactly the first thing on his list, but damn it, Edge was gonna make the bastard pay for teasing him like that.

“Sleep well, asshole,” he grumbled as he laid Stretch on the bed. “When you wake up, you owe me.”

After covering his passed-out lover in blankets, Edge laid down next to him, pressing his chest against the other’s back and bringing his arms around his waist. Groceries will have to wait until later the next morning. Ah well. As mad as he was, he couldn’t resist that sweet face. He placed a light kiss on the back of Swap’s skull before slowly drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
